Your Body Is A Wonderland
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: "Baby..." panggil Chanyeol lirih yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah desahan. "Ayo kita bercinta lagi..." / "TIIIDDDAAAAKKKK!" / -bad summary- / ChanBaek NC-17 fict here! DLDR!


Title: Your Body Is A Wonderland.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: ChanBaek.

Length: Oneshot.

Rating: M.

Genre: Just guess it.

Disc: ChanBaek are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

A/N: FF ini hanyalah penggalan atau potongan dari sex scene dr ff lama saya yang berjudul Beautiful Crime dan ada di part 5. Pairing asli dr ff ini adalah OnKey. Untuk Beautiful Crime part 5 sudah pernah saya publish di page SYF.

.

.

Hope you all like my fict ... :)

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**There's a BL inside!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Copycat!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Plagiarism!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Aul_Ondubu present :  
. **

**. **

**. **

**.**

.

**. **

++_Your Body Is A Wonderland_++

_You want love?_

_We'll make it_

_Swimming a deep sea_

_Of blankets_

_Take all your big plans_

_And break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

++_Your Body Is A Wonderland_++

.

.

.

Siang telah berganti malam. Dan cahaya matahari kini telah tergantikan oleh pendaran hangat bulan purnama. Hiruk-pikuk masyarakat Seoul terlihat semakin ramai memadati kawasan pertokoan yang berjajar rapi di sisi jalan. Entah hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menjernihkan pikiran, ataupun untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama orang-orang terdekat.

Dan diantara sekumpulan masyarakat kota Seoul yang telah tumpah ruah di sepanjang jalan, nampaklah seorang lelaki berparas cantik dengan dua bola matanya yang bersorot tajam namun memberikan sebuah kedamaian disaat yang bersamaan.

Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik bertubuh ramping tersebut berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju sebuah taman kota yang telah menjadi tempat perjanjiannya dengan salah seorang lelaki lain yang telah menempati sebuah tempat spesial dihatinya. Sebuah senyuman terukir dengan indah diatas bibir cherry miliknya yang selalu merekah merah meskipun tanpa polesan apapun.

Ia senang?

Ya, tentu saja.

Siapa yang tak senang jika akan bertemu dengan seorang kekasih yang begitu kita cintai? Terlebih jika kita telah lama tak berjumpa dengannya karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Ya, Baekhyun memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dunia desain yang selalu membuatnya terkadang hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya disaat ia telah sampai disebuah taman kota yang terlihat bergitu indah dengan pancaran sinar berwarna-warni yang berasal dari puluhan lampion yang tersebar di segala sudut taman.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman guna menemukan figure lelaki tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya ia belum datang saat ini. Baekhyun memilih untuk terduduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong dan kembali menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih yang begitu ia cintai.

Senandung lirih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan karena harus menunggu. Jika boleh berkata jujur, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe seseorang yang sabar dan dapat menunggu dengan tenang. Karena ia memanglah tak suka jika harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu. Tetapi demi seorang Park Chanyeol, apapun akan ia lakukan.

Love is blind ...

Is it true?

Yeah, I think so...

Terkadang cinta memang akan membuat kita rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang kita cintai. Bahkan jika kita diharuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak kita sukai. Tak ada logika yang tepat untuk menjabarkannya. Karena inilah cinta.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna melihat sebuah arloji yang terpasang dengan sempurna di pergelangan tangannya.

**08.15 PM**

"Tsk.. Sudah lewat lima belas menit. Dan ia belum datang juga..." Baekhyun mendesah kesal karena Chanyeol tak kunjung datang menemuinya.

Tak biasanya ia datang terlambat seperti saat ini. Apakah ia lupa? Tidak mungkin! Chanyeol terlihat begitu senang disaat Baekhyun mengajaknya berkencan.

Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Chanyeol yang tak kunjung muncul. Ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada di saku celana dan segera menekan angka 1 yang akan langsung terhubung dengan nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

**Pip~**

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeollie.. Kau dimana?"

_"Aku masih di kantor, baby. Ada apa?"_

"Mwo?! Kau masih dikantor?! Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemuiku di taman kota!"

_"Maaf, baby. Aku masih sangat sibuk..."_

"Tsk... Kau selalu saja begitu! Dasar menyebalkan!"

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, baby. Aku benar-benar sibuk... Atau... Kau mau membantuku?"_

"M-membantumu?"

_"Ne. Kau mau tidak?"_

"Sebutkan dulu apa yang harus aku bantu untukmu!"

_"Maukah kau membantuku membawa dua ice cream yang ada didalam genggamanku? Ini benar-benar merepotkan..."_

"Yeollie! Aku tidak bercanda!"

_"Hei, aku juga tidak bercanda, baby... Berbaliklah. Aku ada dibelakangmu saat ini."_

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang terlihat kesusahan karena kedua tangannya membawa dua _cone_ ice cream sementara ponselnya ia kepit di pundaknya dengan bantuan kepalanya yang ia miringkan. (You know what I mean, right?)

"Baby... Help me..." rengek Chanyeol dengan suara yang ia buat manja.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli dengan tingkah konyol yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Ia mematikan sambungan telefon dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol untuk mengambil ponsel Chanyeol yang dikepit beserta sebuah _cone _ice cream dari salah satu genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu saja bertingkah konyol seperti ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan masih tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" goda Chanyeol.

"Hmm... Tidak juga..." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya sembari mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tak apa... Asalkan kau bisa datang, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Baby... Aku merindukanmu..." ucap Chanyeol tulus sembari meraih Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu..."

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi saling mendekap dan memeluk hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Kajja kita duduk disana."

"Ne."

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah dilanda kerinduan tersebut segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pinggiran danau buatan yang terletak ditengah taman. Baekhyun meletakkan tulang duduknya perlahan diatas rerumputan dengan diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggul ramping milik Baekhyun yang kini tengah asyik menikmati ice cream strawberry yang ia bawa. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang semakin ranum.

"Hei, Yeollie... Mengapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan adanya jejak ice cream di sudut bibirnya yang selalu mengundangnya untuk selalu mendaratkan kecupan manis.

**Chuu~**

Bibir tebal Chanyeol telah mendarat dengan sempurna diatas bibir _kissable_ milik Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam. Chanyeol menggerakkan lidahnya perlahan dengan menyapu sudut bibir Baekhyun yang meninggalkan jejak ice cream.

"Saranghae Baekhyunnie... Jeongmal saranghaeyo..." bisik Chanyeol yang segera melumat bibir Baekhyun setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum disela kecupan mesra yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Nado saranghae..." balas Baekhyun yang segera membalas kecupan dan lumatan bibir hangat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menautkan lengan kurusnya di leher jenjang Chanyeol dengan masih saling melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam bibir Baekhyun untuk mencari _lawan_ yang akan menemaninya _battle tounge_. Namun Baekhyun sepertinya ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Ia justru menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat seolah tak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk _bermain_ dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

_Oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari,_

_Oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam,_

_Two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons..._

.

.

.

Terdengar sebuah nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak rela karena ponselnya terus menerus berbunyi meskipun berulang kali ia menekan tombol _reject_.

**~Sehunnie~**

"Tsk... Untuk apa bocah ini menelefon..." gumam Chanyeol saat ia melihat identitas penelefon dari display ponselnya.

**Pip~**

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

_"Hyung... Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang ada di taman. Wae?"

_"Aaah... Kebetulan sekali! Bisakah kau membelikan Bugeoppang saat kau pulang?"_

"Bugeoppang? Untuk apa?"

_"Eomma yang memintanya hyung... Tolong belikan ne."_

"Yaakh! Mengapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri? Eomma kan meminta kepadamu. Bukan kepadaku."

_"Tsk... Aku sedang kencan, hyung!"_

"Aku juga sedang kencan, Sehun-ah!"

_"Hhh, baiklah... Aku akan membelinya sendiri kalau begitu."_

"Ya sudah, cepat tutup telefonmu! Kau mengganggu saja.."

_"Ne ... Dasar menyebalkan!"_

**Pip~**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana sebelum kemudian kembali memeluk Baekhyun mesra.

"Telefon dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran.

"Adikku, Sehun. Ia berkata jika eomma ingin bugeoppang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membelikannya. Aku kan sedang berkencan denganmu..." ucap Chanyeol dengan kembali mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Baekhyun.

"Tsk... Kau selalu saja seperti itu..."

"Tenang saja... Aku sudah memintanya untuk membelikannya sendiri."

"Eum... Begitu..."

"Baby..." panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi..." ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Baekhyun.

~o0o~

"Yeollie... Apa kau yakin?" tanya Bakehyun ragu dengan menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol disaat mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya _vintage_ yang merupakan rumah milik keluarga Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan appa. Dan beliau juga ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Chanyeol lembut berharap hal tersebut dapat meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tapi... Mengapa kau tidak berkata lebih dulu jika kau ingin mengenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

"Hehehe. Mian... aku lupa..."

"Tsk..." Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Tapi aku takut..."

"Hei... Apa yang kau takutkan? Keluargaku bukan keluarga vampire penghisap darah. Sudahlah.. Kajja kita masuk..." ajak Chanyeol seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku jaketnya dan memutarnya berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam.

**Cklek~**

"Kajja kita masuk...!" ajak Chanyeol.

"Eum... Ne."

"Eomma! Aku pulang...!" seru Chanyeol saat ia dan Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Namun tak ada sang ibu yang datang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Sehun...! Kau sudah pulang?!"

"..."

"Appa...?"

"..."

Tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang dirumahmu." ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Sepertinya mereka semua belum pulang. Duduklah.. Biar kuambilkan minum di dapur." ujar Chanyeol yang segera berjalan ke arah dapur sementara Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengamati berbagai macam bingkai foto yang berjajar rapi di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak disamping televisi.

**Grep~**

Lengan kokoh Chanyeol telah melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

"Yeollie... Kau mengagetkanku..." keluh Baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan mengecup pundak Baekhyun lembut.

"Saranghae..." bisik Chanyeol lembut tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Ne... Aku tahu itu... dan aku juga mencintaimu..." jawab Bakehyun seraya berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne... Aku berjanji... aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun."

**Chuu~**

Sebuah kecupan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya. Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, hanya saja keduanya kini nampak semakin hanyut dengan kecupan dan lumatan lembut yang mereka berikan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala koala hug dan membawanya terduduk di sebuah sofa empuk yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka semula. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka tentunya. Yeah, sepertinya mereka benar-benar saling merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang begitu besar. Dan mereka pun mengungkapkannya melalui sebuah sentuhan dan kecupan.

"Eungh... Yeollie..." Baekhyun mengerang pelan saat jemari Chanyeol menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus putih yang ia kenakan dan menelusuri tubuhnya yang begitu lembut dan halus.

"Baby... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." ucap Chanyeol disela-sela ciumannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeollie... Aaahh..." desahan nikmat kembali lolos dari bibir cherry Baekhyun disaat telunjuk Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyentuh nipplenya yang mencuat akibat menahan gejolak libido yang semakin meningkat.

Chanyeol menarik kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga terlepas. Dan Baekhyun mendesah kecewa karena kegiatan tersebut membuatnya harus melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun desahan kecewa tersebut segera tergantikan dengan desahan nikmat disaat bibir Chanyeol mengulum nipplenya bergantian.

"Eummh... Yeollie..." racau Baekhyun dengan memejamkan matanya dan meremas kasar rambut almond Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun berinisiatif untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang tengah Chanyeol kenakan. Tangannya bekerja dengan sangat cepat dan dalam beberapa detik, Chanyeol pun telah _shirtless_ sama sepertinya. Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat seringai kecil disaat ia memandangi tubuh Chaneyol yang mulai terbentuk dengan indah. Tangannya menelusuri dada bidang Chanyeol dan berhenti di kedua nipple Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai dengan menghadap Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas junior Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut dari luar celana kerja yang masih melekat di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Yeollie... Bolehkah aku melepasnya?" tanya Baekhyun seduktif dengan masih membelai lembut junior Chanyeol yang terasa semakin menegang.

"Ne. Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau baby..."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan segera menurunkan retsleting celana Chanyeol dan melepaskan celana kerja Chanyeol sekaligus dengan sebuah _underwear_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi junior Chanyeol.

.

.

.

And...

.

.

.

Viola!

.

.

.

Kini tubuh _naked_ Chanyeol terpampang dengan sempurna dengan Baekhyun yang memandangnya intens dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung juniornya. Tsk... sepertinya libido Baekhyun telah mencapai ubun-ubunnya saat ini. Terlebih dengan melihat keadaan junior Chanyeol yang kini telah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Yeollie... I want your cock..." ucap Baekhyun seduktif seraya menjilat batang junior Chanyeol perlahan.

"Eummh... Baby... Aaahh..." Chanyeol tak sanggup menahan desahannya disaat seluruh juniornya telah dikulum dengan sempurna oleh bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Disamping aktivitasnya yang tengah mengulum junior Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berusaha melepaskan celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Ia melepaskan kulumannya pada junior Chanyeol bersamaan dengan lepasnya celana tersebut dari tubuh mulusnya yang kini telah _naked_ sama halnya seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas karpet dan menatap intens kearah Chanyeol seolah berkata; _"My-body-is-ready"_. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan segera bangun dari posisi duduknya menuju tubuh polos kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Baby... You're so naughty..." Chanyeol kembali melahap bibir _kissable_ Baekhyun sembari mencoba memasukkan juniornya kedalam _hole_ sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Aaah... Yeollie... sakiitt..." ringis Baekhyun yang merasakan sakit saat junior besar Chanyeol berusaha menerobos lubang senggamanya.

"Tahan baby... Milikmu sangat sempit. Mungkin karena kita sudah lama tak melakukannya lagi." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Bakehyun dengan kembali mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah... Yeollie..."

"Baby... You're so tight... Aaah..."

Chanyeol mendiamkan sejenak juniornya yang kini telah terbenam seutuhnya didalam lubang senggama Baekhyun. Dengan begitu perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga semakin lama ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Ia pun tak lupa memberikan rangsangan lain kepada kekasihnya agar mereka dapat mencapai puncak kenikmatan secara bersama-sama.

"Yeollie... I'm gonna... Aaah..." desah Baekhyun disaat ia merasakan desakan dari dalam juniornya.

"Wait a minute baby..."

"Aaaahhh~"

Tubuh mereka melemas dengan peluh yang bercucuran dengan deras meskipun udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Keduanya tersenyum mengingat hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

"Thanks baby..." ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari mengecup kening Baekhyun dan beranjak bangun.

"Pakailah pakaianmu sebelum keluargaku datang dan memergoki kita yang telah bercinta." Sambung Chanyeol seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer dibawah lantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Dan setelah seluruh pakaiannya telah berhasil kembali melekat pada tubuh rampingnya, Baekhyun segera bergabung bersama Chanyeol yang kini telah terduduk diatas sofa. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol seraya mendekapnya dengan begitu erat seolah ia takut jika Chanyeol akan menginggalkannya saat ia melepaskan dekapannya.

Baekhyun hampir saja memejamkan kedua matanya ketika dapat ia rasakan helaan nafas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya. Dengan sedikit enggan, Baekhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang kini tengah menyurukkan kepalanya pada ceruk lehernya.

"Baby..." panggil Chanyeol lirih yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah desahan. "Ayo kita bercinta lagi..."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan horor. Segera ia lepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol dan berlarian ke segala arah seraya berteriak; "TIIIDDDAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

++_END_++

* * *

Gaje, absurd, gak mutu.

Okesiip.

*banting laptop*


End file.
